


Недостаток

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Paragon Commander Shepard, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Миранда Лоусон пытается найти у Шепарда недостатки.





	Недостаток

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017

Миранда Лоусон искала недостатки у капитана Шепарда с первого дня их знакомства. Имеется в виду день, когда он пришел в себя, а не тот, когда его искалеченное тело принесли в лабораторию и поручили заботам Миранды. Проделанной работой она гордилась. Но даже Призраку не призналась бы, что новое приобретение «Цербера» ее раздражает.

О капитане Шепарде к тому времени говорили столько, что Миранда уже слышать не могла, какой он храбрый, благородный и замечательный. Герой Скиллианского блица, победитель «Властелина», защитник Цитадели — ну просто ходячая агитка Альянса! Миранда Лоусон знала о совершенстве куда больше многих, спасибо отцу, будь он проклят, и лучше других понимала, что идеала не бывает. Шепард из ходящих в народе баек просто не имел права на существование. После удачного завершения проекта «Лазарь» Миранда ожидала увидеть хорошего солдата и харизматичного лидера, достаточно умного, чтобы поддерживать свою репутацию героя, — не меньше, но и не больше. Она рассчитывала, что «Цербер» сумеет использовать имидж Шепарда в предстоящей миссии — им не помешали бы такие козыри на руках, и надеялась на содействие самого капитана.

Вместо поддержания имиджа Шепард, едва успев выйти из комы, помчался спасать всех, кого считал нужным. Вернее, до кого мог дотянуться — ладно бы он приложил весь свой пыл к спасению человеческих колоний! Но нет. Больной батарианец в трущобах, несправедливо обвиненная в краже кварианка на Цитадели, запуганные саларианские рабочие… в какой-то момент Миранда перестала следить и считать, скольких жалобщиков капитан успел осчастливить. Шепард защищал слабых, раздавал панацелин — купленный «Цербером», между прочим! — сирым и убогим, вступался за обиженных и вытирал сопливые носы. Он походил на сошедшего с экрана героя тупого пропагандистского фильма Альянса, в котором бравый солдат выносит из пожара маленькую девочку и говорит ее полумертвым от ужаса родителям: «Теперь все будет хорошо».

Господи, он и правда иногда ляпал что-то подобное. И ведь ему верили.

В свободное от вытирания носов время он сражался с плохими парнями, мгновенно перевоплощаясь из матери Терезы в машину смерти. Стоило признать, что дрался он на редкость эффектно. Миранда подозревала, что такое зрелище как Шепард, в биотическом броске таранящий ИМИР, она не забудет до смерти. Его можно было обвинить разве что в недостатке изящества, но Миранда и сама понимала, как смехотворно звучала бы подобная претензия.

Она злилась. Не верила. Пыталась разглядеть фальшь в словах, в поступках, в манерах — и бесилась, не находя. Пыталась вывести Шепарда из себя, виртуозно хамила ему, не позволяя себе, впрочем, ни одного грубого слова. Даже Джейкоб начал осторожно интересоваться, какая муха ее укусила, но Миранда не в состоянии была объяснить, что ей просто хочется вывести обманщика на чистую воду, а тот все не выводился и не выводился. Наоборот, улыбался (может, стоило ему хотя бы не все зубы восстанавливать?), как будто она с ним кокетничала.

А потом Шепард помог ей самой, и Миранда впервые испытала укол совести — если бы не капитан с его комплексом спасителя, она бы навсегда потеряла сестру. Она пересилила себя и попыталась сказать ему об этом, искренне, и тогда он вдруг признался, что интересуется ей не только как ученым и подчиненной. Казалось бы, это был шанс Миранды поймать его на слове, решить, что он пришел ей на помощь, прельстившись ее модифицированной внешностью, и успокоиться, а она… растерялась. Признание Шепарда его странным образом не портило.

Лишь однажды Миранда искренне надеялась, что его идеальный образ не даст трещину, уцелеет, не пропадет. Они летели к ретранслятору Омега-4, на самоубийственную миссию, и тогда Миранде Лоусон хотелось не мыслить логически, а просто верить, что капитан (надежда, опора, символ, кто там еще, черт бы его побрал) сумеет защитить ее и всех остальных. Впервые она по-настоящему поняла весь тот сброд, который лип к Шепарду, словно возле него медом было намазано. Ей ужасно, постыдно, до дрожи в коленках не хотелось умирать. Когда все пошли в арсенал после совещания, она улучила момент и поймала Шепарда, выходившего последним, за руку. Он обернулся и вдруг ненадолго прижал ее к себе, зарылся лицом в волосы. Она услышала, как стучит его сердце — размеренно, совсем не частя, словно они не летели на верную смерть, и его спокойствие как будто перелилось в нее, заставило ее собственное сердце биться ровнее. Она решительно высвободилась, пошла в арсенал, и, когда проверяла оружие, ее руки не дрожали.

— Миранда, где мои штаны?!

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? — спросила Миранда, потягиваясь. — Это же твоя каюта, а не моя.

После возвращения с базы Коллекционеров (с ума сойти, им все-таки удалось выжить), когда еще не схлынула волна адреналина, и все были, как пьяные, Шепард взял ее за руку и увел к себе. И она пошла с радостью.

Его тело она точно знала лучше всех остальных — сама собирала, как-никак, — а он не старался произвести на нее впечатление, и это опять говорило скорее в его пользу. Замашками плейбоя он не страдал, хотя пользовался успехом у женщин — ходили слухи и про его связь с торговкой информацией Лиарой Т’Сони, и с ныне покойной сержантом Уильямс, и со Спутницей из азари, и с кем только не. Но когда Миранда скользнула вниз и опустилась перед Шепардом на колени, чтобы приласкать губами член, она готова была ручаться, что бравый капитан слегка покраснел. Это так ее развеселило, что пришлось сделать паузу — вряд ли, если бы она рассмеялась во время минета, это удалось бы списать на нервное потрясение. Да и подавиться членом ей вовсе не улыбалось — а у Шепарда было, чем давиться, она не рискнула взять его в рот целиком — для первого раза хорошенького понемножку. Впрочем, Шепард и не настаивал, и дальше никакого смущения не проявлял. И даже если бы Миранда захотела, она снова не смогла бы пополнить графу «минусы» в характеристике капитана Шепарда, которую привыкла мысленно составлять. Но в этот раз она и не хотела.

Шепард нашел наконец штаны под кроватью и тяжело потопал в душ, демонстрируя сто килограммов литых мышц. Миранда довольно улыбнулась: работа ей определенно удалась. Дверь закрылась, зашумела вода.

— А что нам делать с пьяным моряко-о-о-ом, — почти сразу раздался из душа сочный баритон, перекрывая шум.

Миранда упала лицом в подушку и все-таки расхохоталась. Теперь ее душа могла быть спокойна — людей без недостатков не существует!

Шепард страдал абсолютным, катастрофическим, непоправимым отсутствием музыкального слуха.


End file.
